


My Dork

by thebearking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You tell terrible puns. Somehow Natasha puts up with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> gender-neutral reader as usual. this is my first time writing for nat and i hope i did her justice! i hope to write more for her in the future :)

“Hey, Nat?”

“Hmm?”

“Nat-Nat.”

She frowned, eyes still fixed on her computer screen. “Yes?”

“What do you call a fake noodle?”

When Nat glanced over at you, you were biting down on your lower lip, suppressing a laugh. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “I don’t know, what?”

You giggled once before whisper-shouting, “An impasta!” You held your hands out for dramatic effect, your face overtaken by the goofiest grin and your chest heaving with laughter.

Nat blinked and returned to her laptop. “Dork,” she muttered, though her lips twitched with the urge to smile.

You gasped in mock offense, hand held to your heart. “A dork? I’m just a  _dork_  now? I thought I was your partner, your lovebug, your honey bunny, your cutie patoot—”

Nat moved her computer from her lap to the bed and cut off your rant with a kiss, sealing her lips over yours and effectively silencing your rambling. You groaned softly when her mouth opened yours, her tongue slipping in to taste you. You pawed greedily at her hips, pulling her closer to you, practically into your lap, reveling in the feeling of her plush mouth on yours. When she broke off the kiss, you blindly followed her lips, whimpering in complaint.

She chuckled, reaching up to frame your face in both hands, thumb-rubbing your cheeks. Her green eyes roved over your features, her rosy lips curling into a sweet smile—one of the rare Nat smiles that made your heart flutter against your ribs. Nat only acted this way when the two of you were alone, and you cherished every moment of it, basking in her affection. “You might be a dork,” she mumbled, leaning over to kiss the tip of your nose, “but you’re my dork.”


End file.
